Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a Togruta female former Jedi and now Rebel leader operating under the name Fulcrum. She was taught and fought at the side of Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. After being wrongfully blamed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple, she left the Jedi Order. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Ahsoka After having left the Jedi Order she begun working as a mechanic in a shop on Level 5012 on Coruscant working with FE-9Q. One day when a new customer named Pol Pani arrived to request help with fixing their droids, she agreed to come despite him making advances on her. Once there, she learned that Pani was not a servant but the owner of the appartment and the droids she came to fix. She met an astromech that weirdly enough reminded her of R2-D2, but proceeded to fix with no problems. Before getting out and back to the shop, she was paid by Pani but inadvertently used the Force on him to push him away when he became annoying again. When she traveled back to Level 5012, her speeder broke down and she knew Pani was responsible for it, but used her acrobatic skills to return to the level without trouble. Later when an uproar occurred, she almost intervened as she would always remain a Jedi but another Jedi Knight was before her and ended it. Despite hiding out, the other Jedi did notice her. Her next job came quite quick when she was building new working extensions for FE-9Q as she was recruited by the aide of Lord Taol to built him a couple of new droids to help him and his wife in the household. As she traveled there, she met Lady Taol, a former CSP Agent now married to Lord Taol, and bonded with her. As she began work on expanding the possibilities of the existing droids SAMSAR2 and BB-1, she also grew close with the BB-unit. Ultimately she was invited by Lady Taol to a tour of Level 5123 which she gladly accepted. She then learned about the two adopted children of Lady Taol, or Arian as she preferred to be called in private, who both fought or worked with the Grand Army of the Republic. When they returned, she was paid fully and Lord Taol was beyond happy with what she did for them. When she returned to the shop, FE-9Q informed that she had recieved a call from an old friend - Padme Amidala. The job that Padme needed her for was not a fixing job, but rather a job she required Ahsoka to be present with a meeting between her and a group of Togruta activists. After meeting each other and exchanging pleasantries, they went to meet with the activists, learning that the leader of the group was an old acquaintance of Ahsoka, Zaa Vashee. Ahsoka remained to the sides of the negotiations between Padme and Vashee, however she was the one to notice that one activist was acting strangely and was the first to react when the activist activated hidden HDD-1 Assassin Droids. Using her lightsabers that Padme held for her, she strikes them down and destroys them, giving Padme the edge over the activists. Later she gave back the lightsabers to Padme, saying she doesn't deserve them and asks them to be handed back to Anakin. She then leaves for Level 5012 again. She got offered a new job by FE-9Q to take a family heirloom he owned to an expert slicer on Coruscant named Atton Zare. As she met up with him, she became worried when she learned a T-series Tactical Droid was in his shop but he promised it had nothing. He managed to slice into the systems of the HK-series Assassin Droid, which activated its termination protocols, but they managed to deactivate it. Ahsoka became interested when Zare told her that the droid was ancient but another was still active, one owned by Maz Kanata. She agreed to travel with the droid to Takodana to see whether Maz could help them out. She traveled with HK-51 to Takodana, where she was met and greeted by Maz where it was revealed that Ahsoka and Maz knew each other from before. Ahsoka arrived on Takodana with the HK-51 droid and met with Maz Kanata and her associate Tak Dee. She was surprised to learn from Maz that the droid was a leftover from the Old Sith Wars. They began working on the droid to unlock its memory banks, when ME-8D9 arrived to reveal that a Separatist ship had landed on the planet. After getting scolded for bringing the Clone Wars to Takodana, Ahsoka and Tak Dee head into the forest to scout the party and she prevents Tak Dee from attacking them heads on, saying there are other ways to do this and they head back to the workshop. There they were forced to defend the workshop against waves of BX-2 Droid Commandos and B3 Ultra Battle Droids, but they got what they came for. After saying goodbye to Maz, Ahsoka returned to Coruscant. After reconvening with FE-9Q she was send by the droid to another client that just called in. Star Wars - Ahsoka II She was given a new job by FE-9Q to travel to the top level of Coruscant and fix a few droids in the estate of Bail Organa. Right before she arrived there, she accidently crashed into Rafa and Trace Martez's speederbike, nearly destroying it. She promised to fix it but had to go to Senator Organa first. She was followed by the two sisters and she allowed them to tag along. She noted that something was wrong soon, and found out the planet was under attack by a massive fleet. Bail offered her a speeder to get back to the lower levels, but also implored her to stay and fight, but Ahsoka tells Bail she left that life behind a long time ago. They then flee towards one of the Coruscant Gateway Doors, but they can't get through before it is locked and they are trapped on the top level. 6. Follow Orders At the end of the Clone Wars she and Rex fought at Mandalore against the Shadow Collective and Darth Maul, having been asked to do so by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was there that the Clones recieved Order 66 ordering them to kill any Jedi in sight, but Rex and Troopers loyal to Rex and Ahsoka defended them. In the end Rex and Ahsoka faked their deaths and went their separate ways not seeing each other for at least another 15 years. Reign of the Galactic Empire Operating as Fulcrum Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 During the reign of the Galactic Empire she started operating as a rebel operator known as Fulcrum. She was in regular contact with Hera Syndulla, who at the time did not know Fulcrum and Ahsoka were one and the same, due to their engagement. One of her first missions for the Lothal rebels was a mission to engage an illegal shipment of disruptor rifles. Another mission Ahsoka assigned the Lothal rebels to was that of capturing medical supplies from an abandoned space station, unaware that the intel she had gathered was actually transmitted to her by the Grand Inquisitor luring the rebels into a trap. Later Hera would recontact Ahsoka, warning her that Fulcrum may be breached, but Ahsoka assured her she was safe. Later Ahsoka catches wind of the possible survival of Jedi Master Shaak Ti and that she is captured on Stygeon Prime. As it is revealed however this turns out to be a trap set by the Grand Inquisitor. Unbeknownst to the Lothal rebels and Ahsoka, Shaak Ti did survive Order 66 and is living on Felucia. Once again she passed a report to the Lothal rebels on the possible liberation of Gayl Trayvis, but once again this turned out to be a trap and Ahsoka realized Trayvis was a traitor. After the Lothal rebels missed their latest checkin with her, she attempted to contact them. When she finally got through to Chopper, she learned of the predicament the rebels were in and quickly gathered Phoenix Squadron thanks to her link with the Organa Initiative. Together with Phoenix Squadron and the Ghost that she piloted, she saved the rebels and managed to lead them out of harm's way. In the end after the rebels were formally introduced to Bail Organa, she revealed herself as the true identity of Fulcrum. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 She was aboard the Ghost when the Ghost and Phoenix Squadron attempted to ambush an Imperial Repair Barge and she helped pilot it out of the system when Agent Kallus arrived with three Imperial-class Star Destroyers triggering his trap. She later joined the Ghost crew to Lothal, when Ryder Azadi contacted them and she joined the Ghost crew on their mission to Lothal to get Azadi out. However when the Empire catches them, they shoot the ship down and they crashed on the planet. Together with the rest of the Ghost crew she used the riots of the locals on Lothal to gather intel on where Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios was being held. Later when Minister Tua approached the Ghost crew to get off Lothal, she voiced her opinion to not accept Tua's invite, but nevertheless did recon to find out it was a viable spot to rendezvous. She helped the crew get Zeb out of his cell and then was seperated from the rest of the crew, resulting into her not facing Darth Vader. Like the rest of the crew she was stranded on Lothal, after Hera was forced to jump to Hyperspace. She helped Sabine to get the Ghost running, but decided to focus more on Ezra after his harrowing defeat on the hands of Darth Vader and the disappearance of Kanan. She taught him to focus more on the Natural Force of Lothal and pull strength from there, which he did. When they find out Hera breaks through the blockade around Lothal, she and Ezra reach out through the Force to Kanan and find out where he is. They find him inside the Old Jedi Temple and they escape the planet into Hyperspace. When suggested that they need a more permanent base to act from, Ahsoka reveals she might know someone who can help them with that. She reveals that in order to track down her contact they needed to use an old T-series Tactical Droid and they did so. Ahsoka revealed that the contact apparently was on Seelos. Aftter that she traveled with Hera, Chopper and Quarrie to Alderaan where much later, escorted by Phoenix Squadron, the Ghost crew returned with her contact and old friend, Rex. She arrived together with Kanan Jarrus and Sabine Wren in the Chandel system where she was horrified to learn that the two Inquisitors had slain an entire ship of people just to get to the Force-sensitive child Alora. They then remained in orbit of Chandel, when a flotilla of ships led by Agent Kallus attacked them, but they managed to fight them off. They then rendezvous with the rest of Ghost crew and learn that the children are being transported to Byss after which Kanan makes it their mission to save the children from the clutches of the Empire on Byss. She was with Bail Organa at the debrief of Ghost crew and the Phoenix Squadron about their mission to Byss and she was horrified to learn what had happened there and what might still be going on there. Together with the Ghost crew and Rex she traveled to Kashyyyk to help out the Wookiees there. She was surprised to learn that the base of the Wookiees was in the Kan'Gran Woods, a woods she knew to be housing ancient spriits known as the Wookieae. She then taught Ezra how to communicate with them, however was unaware that this alerted the Inquisitorius that were on the planet. She remained behind in the base to defend it, but were forced to abandon it when the Empire tracked them down. On the ground in order to take down the three operational Imperial Skyhooks on Kashyyyk, Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka decided to split up into one group. This would draw the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister to them, which indeed they did. They tried to take down the Skyhook, but were unable to at first, planting the charges succesfull but the attacks by the Inquisitors were relentless. Finally they were able to set the charges, but were called by the others to come aid them, which Kanan and Ezra did, only to find the Inquisitors in their way and Kanan fought them but lost. Ahsoka stepped in in time and took them on alone and even winning against them, buying Kanan and Ezra enough time to get to the other Skyhook and save the rest. They all escaped ultimately from the clutches of Vader but Kanan was surprised to learn about the possible identity of Vader. After having suffered the mental strike from Vader, Ahsoka remained unconscious, being unable to aid the Ghost crew against the Empire or help them out to get the Hammerhead-class Corvettes from Lothal. Her condition remained unchanged for the time being. She still remained unconscious aboard the Ghost, but experienced heavy Force Visions of her time of leaving the Jedi Order on Coruscant and how she left a distraught Anakin behind. When Ezra Bridger attempted to reach out to her, she pushed him out of his mind, before being confronted by the Force Vision of Grand Master Yoda. Ahsoka spoke with Grand Master Yoda about her past and about her old master Anakin Skywalker who had now turned into Darth Vader. While she is adamant she cannot defeat Vader on her own, Yoda teaches her that Light will always exist in the Force, but Ahsoka says she is not a Jedi anymore. Yoda agrees, telling her she is something much more and that she now has to act as a guide for Kanan and Ezra. Yoda tells her she needs to find the right balance, before fading away and Ahsoka wakes up from her comatose state in a shock, surprising the rest of the Ghost crew. After having woken up with a shock, Ahsoka speaks with Kanan Jarrus about the Force Vision she had. She then also reveals the true identity of Darth Vader and urges Kanan to train Ezra the best he can to prepare him for the true fight that will come soon enough. She then leaves for an unknown destination, promising to return soon. She send a message to Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger to have them meet her on Lothal, to which they agreed upon, despite them being concerned about the disappearance of Zeb. She is waiting in front of the Ancient Jedi Temple of Lothal for Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus. As they arrive, she informs them they all have been drawn here by the Force, it calling out for them. She then leads them into using the Force to raise the Jedi Temple out of the ground and leads them inside. She led Kanan and Ezra into the Ancient Jedi Temple of Lothal, where she instructed them how to meditate there on the Natural Force of Lothal. In her vision she encountered her former master Anakin Skywalker, who asked why she left him. She apologizes to him, saying that she had no choice, the Jedi Order betrayed her, to which Anakin replies that she betrayed him and Ahsoka agrees, telling him that that decision will haunt her forever. She finally lashes out to the image, but this forces her to admit that she knows Anakin is gone and has entirely emerged as Vader now. She is then taken out of the vision by Ezra, who alerts her to the fact that they are surrounded by Stormtroopers and members of the Inquisitorius. Thanks to the spirits of the Jedi Temple Guards, they are capable to escape. When they speak about what they each encountered in their visions, Ezra tells her of him learning of Malachor, but Ahsoka tells him it is not someone, it is a planet and the site of a battle between the ancient Republic and the Sith Empire. She, Ezra and Kanan are just in time to save Sabine, Zeb and Rex and their scouting party from hordes of Krykna and agreed to fly Rex and the captured droid to the base. She was present when the droid was reactivated, revealing it to be an Imperial protocol droid named AP-5. She joined a group set up by Hera Syndulla to go back to the abandoned Imperial outpost, where they learn that the outpost has been ravaged by something that certainly is not Human. She and Kanan then wander off on their own, following the whispers in the Force and end up in some ancient ruins that later turn out to be the lair of a Krykna Queen. They make their way out of there and meet up with Hera and the rest who fought said Queen. When they returned to the Rebel base, Ahsoka told Kanan and Ezra it was time for them to go to Malachor. As Ahsoka, Ezra and Kanan arrived on Malachor, Kanan explains how the planet was forbidden to be visited by the Jedi by their Master's Council, as the Dark Side reigned supreme here. She agreed with Ezra when the latter said he felt the Force was hollow here and radiated with the Dark Side. They set out to explore the planet and after Ezra touches one of the ritualistic pillars around there, the ground around them collapses and they are separated. They make their way towards the Great Sith Temple of Malachor where they should remeet with Ezra, but encounter the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister. They fight their way towards the Temple all the while encountering various traps and when they meet up with Ezra, Ahsoka is shocked to learn he teamed up with none other then Maul. For now putting their differences aside, Ahsoka, Ezra, Maul and Kanan face off against the Inquisitors. Ahsoka, Kanan and Maul faced off against the Inquisitors, giving Ezra enough time to ascend upon the steps of the Great Sith Temple of Malachor. As the Dark Side started growing and getting stronger the further Ezra got, Ahsoka and Kanan fought valiantly and ultimately overpowered and disarmed the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. While she and Kanan refused to kill both Inquisitors, Maul showed he had no such intentions and showed no mercy while killing both Inquisitors. Questioning him on why he did that, Maul then stops them from going after Ezra, even though Ahsoka knows Vader is coming. In a surprising move, Maul blinds Kanan permanently and Ahsoka has to support him to get up the stairs. Once they arrive upstairs, Ezra is locked in battle with Maul, and Vader is coming and the superweapon has activated. Once Vader arrives and Maul disappeared, Ahsoka pushes Kanan and Ezra out with Ahsoka ordering them to go, leaving her to face Vader alone. While the room locks them both in, the superweapon explodes, leaving the faiths of Ahsoka and Vader uncertain. When the Rebels and the Galactic Empire had left Malachor a feint image of Ahsoka appeared in the gates of the Great Sith Temple of Malachor appeared in what little light there was there and disappeared into the depths of the Temple. HotS - She actually watched Luke Skywalker venture through the Den of Mirages and after he returned to the exit she made her presence known. While Luke believed she was a reflection of the Force, Ahsoka paid little attention to that and told him to go to Ilum to find his way forward. She also told him she knew his father, without revealing that at one point she was Anakin's Padawan. Luke then left, and Ahsoka watched him and Camie Marstrap leave. Age of the New Republic 11. Inferno's Hunt She had requested Leia Organa to help her find Lux Bonteri and was aware that the Princess was sending Inferno Squad to get Lux out of Dxun. She was there when the Corvus leave the Rebel fleet, wishing them luck and was there when the Corvus returned with Lux. After Lux thanked the squad he was surprised to meet Ahsoka, whom he had not seen for decades and they happily reunite. Ahsoka requests his help however for a mission she is about to embark on.